Candyman
Candyman, en español "dulce hombre", es una canción presentada en el episodio Pot O' Gold, cantada por The Troubletones. La versión original pertenece a Christina Aguilera, de su albúm Back to Basics del año 2007. Contexto de la Cancion Es interpretada por The Troubletones a modo de ensayo con sus nuevas integrantes, Brittany y Santana en el auditorio, mientras que Sugar es limitada a bailar en el fondo. Durante la presentación, Shelby las observa con orgullo y Will y Finn quedan muy asombrados, sabiendo que tendrán problemas. Letra Sugar y The Troubletones: Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine (Mercedes, Santana y Brittany: Candyman, Candyman) Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine Mercedes, Santana y Brittany: Sweet, sugar, candyman Mercedes: Hey! Mercedes y Santana: I met him out for dinner on a Friday night He really had me working up an appetite He had tattoos up and down his arm There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm He's a one stop shop, makes the panties drop He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman (Mercedes: Oh yeah) Mercedes, Santana y Brittany: He took me to the Spider Club at Hollywood and Vine We drank champagne and we danced all night (Mercedes: Danced all night) We shook the paparazzi for a big surprise (Mercedes: A big surprise) the gossip tonight will be tomorrow's headline (Mercedes: Oh Ooh) He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man (Santana: Oh Yeah) A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman The Troubletones: Wash-oo ba da dwee dum bop shoo bop a do ba dwee dum ba bow! Ba-bow Mercedes: Hey yeah Yeah Santana: Oh Yeah swee dum bow! Brittany y Santana: He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop (Mercedes: 'Cherry pop) He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man ('Mercedes: 'Oh) A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman ('Mercedes: Oh yeah) Mercedes, Santana y Brittany: Well by now I'm getting all bothered and hot When he kissed my mouth he really hit the spot yeah He had got like sugar cane, Oh, good things come to boys who wait Sugar y The Troubletones: Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine (Mercedes, Santana y Brittany: Candyman, candyman) Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine (Mercedes, Santana y Brittany: Candyman, candyman) Mercedes, Santana y Brittany: Sweet, sugar, candyman Brittany: He's a one stop gotcha hot making all the panties drop (Mercedes, Santana and Brittany: Sweet, sugar, candyman) Brittany y Santana: He's a one stop got me hot making my uh pop (Mercedes, Santana y Brittany: Sweet, sugar, candyman) Brittany, Santana y Mercedes: He's a one stop get it while it's hot baby don't stop Sweet sugar... Mercedes, Santana y Brittany:'He got those lips like sugar cane Good things come for boys who wait He's a one stop shop with a real big uh He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman ('Santana: Say what?) A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman (Santana: Say) A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman (Mercedes: Wooh) A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman (Mercedes: Ooooh) Candyman, Candyman (Santana: Heeey!) Candyman, candyman, candyman Candyman, candyman, candyman Sugar y The Troubletones: Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine (The Troubletones: Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine!) Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine (The Troubletones: Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine!) Jane lost her grip and a-down she fell (The Troubletones: Jane lost her grip and a-down she fell) Squared herself away as she let out a yell (The Troubletones: Squared herself away as she let out a yell). Galeria 04 Candyman.png Candyman (1).gif Candyman.gif Tumblr lu0h7st5vq1qbjrw4o7 r1 250.gif Tumblr lsowuw9jYh1qkrc5wo3 400.gif Glee-santana-candyman-img.gif Tumblr lu0jmgWWTA1qc1896o2 250.gif Tumblr lzosrve4rQ1qibh0io1 500.png Tumblr lsx9iwnDhJ1qc6xxfo3 500.gif Tumblr lyolhzoRuG1qk8gn3o1 250.gif Candyman (4).jpg 20120904121447!CandymanBritt.gif Tumblr lskjiweC1H1qhtq47o1 400.gif Tumblr lsyphyi31C1r2sujoo2 250.gif CandymanTT.jpg 6317580800 42d6946eba.jpg CandymanMercedes.jpg Candyman (3).jpg Tumblr lu0gzjWYlu1qc42fxo1 500.gif Tumblr lu0izhHqHn1qimklio1 500 (1).gif Tumblr lu7ol66UEd1qk7rkto1 500.gif Tumblr m85ifgyHRa1qguho5o1 250.gif CandymanSugar.jpg A691ddb409b52131f8bc5f6eb1e1710d.gif Tumblr lu0izhHqHn1qimklio1 500.gif Tumblr luh5rdBaAi1r0pe37o1 r1 250.gif Videos thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300px|Candyman - Glee (Full song)thumb|center|300px|Christina Aguilera - Candyman Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Mercedes Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Santana Categoría:Canciones del episodio Pot O' Gold Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el auditorio Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por The Troubletones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Brittany Categoría:Canciones de la tercera temporada Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Sugar